Attraction: Yea, to her shirt
by sasukerox
Summary: Edward takes Bella on a picnic, and when she falls into the lake...well, we ALL know what happens to wet clothes. Things heat up when Edward cant control himself. Will they get carried away? One shot. My first twilight andor edxbella fic.


A/N: Bella's POV (obviously) and don't be so harsh, because I am a total newbie at this story. I guess it kinda takes place in Twilight and a time of my own XD

I looked up from my cereal, only to be locked in a gaze with his charming topaz eyes. My cheeks flushed, looking away. He was resting his elbow on the table, his chin laid on his palm. He raised an eyebrow, smiling his crooked smile, all the while. "I'm done." I grumbled, my blush slightly fading. I don't think I will ever get over his eyes. They are too beautiful.

"So, tell me about the picnic area." I said, taking my seat on the stool. Edward was going to bring me to a 'special area' he had called it, for a picnic. "Well…it's a nice area. What else is there to say?" he asked, smirking.

"Fine. Keep your secrets to yourself. I want it to be a surprise anyways. Just tell me, are we _running _there?" I asked, and he knew fully what I meant. He pressed his lips together, trying to hide his amusement. "What's so wrong about the way I run?" he asked innocently.

I groaned. "Well, for one thing," I stood up, tripping over the bars of the stool in the process. Waiting for the impact of hitting the ground, instead I felt two strong arms wrapped around me.

I looked up, to find Edward's eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping me regain my balance. I nodded, and blushed when he laughed lightly. "You're such a klutz." He stated the obvious. I glared at him, and began to walk to my room to get ready, when I felt his hand holding my wrist.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. Don't go." He looked down, and then glanced up at me through his lashes. "Please?" he said quietly. I blinked, and sighed, my blush not leaving my face. "You're dazzling me again…" I mumbled. He stood up, not letting go of my wrist. Before I knew it, his nose was nuzzling the crook of my neck. "Besides…" he whispered, his cold breath kissing my bare neck. "You're _my _klutz." His grip on my wrist loosened, as I turned around, my lips brushing against his.

His arm slipped around my waist, bringing me closer to his chest, his cool breath forever on my neck. His left hand brought my chin up, pressing his marble lips against mine. Unable to resist, my hands wrapped around his neck, my fingers tangled in his hair. His icy lips froze, as he moved back, gently pushing my face away in the process.

"Sorry." I muttered, looking down. He held up my chin, and panted slightly. "At least I stopped you before you could get any further. I'll be here by 12:30." He said, and kissed me on the cheek. Before I could blink, he was at the door. He winked, and left me to stare like an idiot, my cheeks still flushed.

I buried my face into his shoulder, my eyes squeezed tight. Suddenly, I felt the back of his hand, gently brushing against my cheek. "It's over." He whispered, entwining his fingers with mine. I gasped at the scene. The sound of a waterfall was heard, the wind softly blowing the different ranges of flowers. The weather was fine for the both of us. A cloudy day; no rain, nor sun. "Remember it?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. I nodded, a small smile making its way to his lips. "I just remembered…" I muttered. Edward looked at me curiously. "You're just going to stare at me while _I _eat." I mumbled. "Watching you. That's the best part." He whispered in my ear, before sitting by a small lake with his fast speed. I sat by him, and lay the basket aside. He hummed the lullaby he had composed, his eyes closed. The wind blew my hair back, and I relaxed. I could have stayed there forever.

"Bella?" he asked, not opening his eyes. "Hmm?" I lay down on the soft grass, feeling Edward do the same. He turned onto his side, his eyes fluttering open. His elbow leaned against the grass, his cheek resting on his palm. I turned to look at him, his golden eyes gazing back with interest. "I don't see why you always complain about your looks." He said, pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Of course you don't understand. You don't even realize you dazzle people! You, with your god-like beauty…" I trailed off, and he shook his head. "You can go on thinking that Bella. But it's not your choice to say if you're pretty or not. To me, you are more than that. But to that kid…you're _just _pretty. As if that is enough…" he whispered the last part.

I rolled my eyes, yet smiled lightly. "You mean Jacob? You do realize I have no feelings for him, right?" I asked, raising a brow. Edward mumbled something to himself, and sighed. "He, on the other hand, is madly in love with you." He said, waiting for my reaction.

"I thought you didn't like to be jealous." I said, raising a brow. He sighed, and rolled onto his back, watching the clouds slowly move apart. "You're right. I can't help it though. It's natural for me to be jealous. First Mike, then along came Eric, Tyler, and now him." He whispered.

I stood up—trying to drop the subject, and sat again right beside the lake. I slowly dipped my foot into the cool water. I could feel Edward's gaze on me. He sensed that I was feeling kind of awkward with the conversation. Nothing compared my love to the way I loved Edward. But I didn't want to think about Edward and Jacob if they were ever left alone together.

In an instant he was standing beside me, shoving his hands in his pockets, the gentle breeze blowing against his face. "Sorry." He said quietly. I shook my head, letting him know it was alright. "Like you said, it's natural."

My stomach grumbled.

Edward's soft laugh rang in my ears. 'Also natural." I stood up, and scrunched up my face. "It's not my fault I have to eat." I mumbled, picking up the basket. The sun's rays were making its way through the clouds. "Do you want to sit in the shade?" I asked Edward. He shrugged, but I lead him there anyways. I took a seat, and he did as well, leaning against a tree. I opened the basket, and picked out a sandwich.

Before I even opened my mouth, Edward's lips were pressed against mine. He moved back, a mused look on his face. "Sorry about that. I just had to get the first taste." He said, smiled an impish grin. I blinked, and then rolled my eyes, smiling lightly. I took a bite out of my sandwich, and watched him pick at the grass.

The wind blew my hair in front of my face, causing me to drop my sandwich and use both my hands to push my hair back. Suddenly, his icy fingers were brushing against my jaw, leaving a warm trail behind. Edward's eyes trailed over my lips. "The wind blew your scent to me." He explained, licking his lips.

I finished my sandwich quickly, and walked into the warmth of the sun. I closed my eyes, slowly walking to the lake. Forgetting that I was totally uncoordinated, I tripped and felt the cool water meet my body.

Edward was instantly hovering over the lake, reaching his hand out. "I didn't realize you were walking to the lake. I would have caught you. Sorry." He said, yet I could see amusement in his eyes.

"The water isn't all that cold." I said, smirking. I reached for his hand, and pulled him in. I wiped the droplets of water from my face as he fell into the lake. "And you say you have quick reflexes." I said, laughing. He shook his hair like a dog, droplets flying from the tips of his hair. "If I could read your mind, this wouldn't have happened. Your actions are very unexpected." He said a sly smirk on his face.

Before I could say a word, he was gone. I knew he was going to play some trick on me from under the water. "Damn it, Edward! I'm not as good at swimming as you are!" I said, pushing my way through the water. "I felt myself rising from the water, Edward beneath me." "EDWARD! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled, though I knew he had a sturdy grip on my legs on his shoulder. I was completely out of the water, Edward chuckling beneath me.

"But so am I." he said, referring to his statement before he vanished. "I hate the games you play while sitting like this. I don't see how the girls could stay on the guys' shoulders. They could just drop them." I said, not sure where to put my hands; though I was losing my balance. Edward's hands were on my waist, lifting me over his head, and back into the lake. "You don't trust me?" he asked, pain in his voice. I immediately regretted what I said.

"No, no! You're the only person I actually _completely _trust! I trust you with my life Edward. " I said, taking his hands into mine. "Ah, Bella," He said, his eyes stern, "Your life? I'm dang—" "I know; dangerous." I said, cutting him off. "But I trust you anyways. I'm just kind of scared of…" I sighed. "I don't know what." I muttered.

Edward dipped his hair into the water, and rose, shaking the droplets from his hair again. The sun shone on his skin, making him glitter. Not only that, but his topaz eyes were locked with mine, with his crooked smile planted on his lips. His eyebrows rose. "You do realize that we don't have any extra clothes to change into." he said. I groaned. He bit his bottom lip, stifling a laugh. "Go ahead." I mumbled. He laughed gently, hoping not to hurt my feelings. "I don't even see what's so funny anyways." I said, blushing from embarrassment.

I stood up, and squeezed the water out of my hair. Edward lowered himself into the water until only the tip of his chin and above was showing. I heard a low growl from the back of his throat. I froze, and slowly averted my gaze to his eyes. "Don't worry. Its nothing like that." He murmured. I sighed, relieved.

I continued squeezing the water out, until I heard the growl again, this time, a higher pitch. I raised a brow, staring at him. His eyes quickly looked away, and he groaned. "You don't realize why I am growling, do you?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. I shook my head.

"Look at your shirt." He said quietly, still looking away. My eyes gazed down. Nothing seemed wrong. "Wha—" I suddenly grasped what he was talking about, and I blushed furiously. The water had stuck my shirt to my skin, and my breasts were clearly shown. I dumped my whole body into the water, covering my face with my hands. "I'm so sorry!" I yelled, mostly into my hands. I heard him chuckle. I felt his hands wrap around my waist from behind.

"It's tolerable." He whispered, his face in my neck. I lowered my hands into the water, trailing over his arms that were around me. I bent my head back, revealing more of my neck. He let out a quiet growl, his hands on my waist rising out of the water and placing them on my shoulders. Slowly, he rubbed his thumbs against the base of my neck, trailing kisses along the side.

I moaned lightly, which seemed to arouse him more. "Edward?" I whispered. He licked my neck to let me know he was listening. "It's tolerable, right? Then why are you growling?" I asked, pushing him backwards against the water until his back was lying on the edge of the wet grass. "It's more of a…'This is my predatory' growl." He whispered, placing his arms around my waist again.

I raised a brow, smirking. "Predatory?" I whispered. "Predatory." He repeated. "What ever I lick, is mine." He whispered, licking my jaw line. "So when my shirt stuck against me, that was your predatory?" I asked, turning around, so I was facing him. He blinked. "Well, not necessarily." He mumbled, kind of confused. "I was just…_pleased _with what I saw." He said, as I pushed him more onto the land. Only his legs were still in the water, and that was just barely.

"Bella, what are yo…" He shut up when I was slowly stepping out of the water, as he was still lying on his back on the grass. I sat on my knees, right beside his shoulder. He was eyeing my shirt with interest. I suddenly bent over and pressed my lips against his. He was slightly confused, but he returned the kiss, all the while trying to sit up. I pushed him back down, tying my wet hair into a pony tail with a wet elastic I had on my wrist.

His eyes were locked onto my shirt, when he let out another growl. I suddenly felt myself on my back, Edward hovering over me. "You were being too slow." He whispered, crushing his lips against mine. His hands were on my wrists, holding me down, yet his weight was all in his knees which were on either side of my hips. My wrists were above my head, and so, I was all his.

I felt his cool breath on my neck, softly trailing kisses up my neck, and along my jaw. He moved to the edge of my lips, licking lightly. He face hovered over mine, his eyes gazing deeply into mine. Suddenly, his lips crushed down onto mine, and his hands supported my head from under, pushing me up and closer to him.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling one of his hands moving to my back, supporting it also.

Though I was clearly crossing all the lines, Edward seemed to invite my actions. I gasped for air as he moved from my lips to my jaw. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice panicked. I was basically sitting up now, Edward still supporting his weight on his knees.

He lifted my chin and pressed his marble lips to mine once more. My fingers tangled in his hair—Edward growling in the process.

I felt his hands now trailing over my collarbone, down to the first button on my shirt. He froze. I moaned, and he took it that I was comfortable with it. I felt my wet shirt leaving my shoulders, and finally drop to the ground.

His cool hands rubbed my stomach gently, lifting my shirt up. His eyes glanced up at mine, searching for permission. I nodded, and he smiled a sly grin.

Suddenly, he stopped. I waited, until he looked up at me, his eyes widened. He quickly staggered, back, and threw me my shirt. "Put it on." He hissed. Seeing I had trouble with my wet buttons, he leaned over and placed his hands over mine, directing my fingers.

"Edward? Oh, god. Alice, turn around." A voice said urgently. "Emmett? Wha—"

Alice and Emmett's eyes widened, as Edward sighed, and back off of me. Clearly, they had seen Edward fiddling with my buttons on my shirt. On my _wet _shirt. "Emmett, how could you! Give them some privacy!" Alice pushed Emmett back the way they came. "So sorry about this. I hope you have…fun…" Alice said awkwardly. Emmett continued letting Alice push him ahead, obviously confused.

"Emmett, Alice—wait!" I blushed furiously, and stood up, dragging Edward with me. "What are you doing Bella? They are leaving us alone." Edward said, yet continued to follow. "Edward! Do you realize what almost happened?!" I whispered loudly, turning a deeper shade of red once realizing what actually _could _have happened.

Apparently, so did Edward. He groaned, and ran up to Alice and Emmett. "It wasn't what it looked like! Edward was buttoning _up _my shirt!" I explained, as Emmett's eyes widened again. "You _already_ did it?!" he yelled, and Alice clasped her hand over his mouth. "Don't worry, we wont tell anyone. _Right _Emmett?" she glared up at him. He nodded in fervent agreement.

Edward glared at the two. Emmett raised a brow, and Edward shook his head. Emmett relaxed, and Alice narrowed her eyes. She let out a low growl. He sighed, and shook his head. I realized they were talking to him by thought.

"Now that's all cleared up, why don't we go watch Bella eat some lunch?" Alice suggested, releasing a sigh.

"Actually, she already ate." Edward pointed out and Emmett smirked. "Yea, bet she had a good _lick_." He let out a deep laugh. I blushed again, and glared at Edward through narrow eyes. "Lets just go before this gets worse." I mumbled.

"What are you guys doing out here anyways?" I asked, once we _ran _back to the car. Emmett looked at Alice and grinned. "I kinda had a vision…" she explained. Edward groaned, and buried his face in his hands—he obviously read her mind already.

"I saw that you guys were…past the button phase. I told Emmett and he said we should go stop them before it gets out of hand. I didn't think you would get that far Edward." Alice hissed. Edward grimaced, and his eyes lowered. "I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He turned to me and glared. "Why didn't _you _stop me?" he asked, raising a brow.

I blinked, and turned away, flushed. Alice dragged Emmett back to the car, and threatened him not to listen to their _interesting _conversation. "Bye Bella—Edward…" Alice waved, and narrowed her eyes at him. Emmett just grinned impishly.

"The first time you kissed me, I was in your hair. What do you expect me to do? You said I am human after all." I reminded him, letting out an embarrassed sigh.

"Yes—a greedy human." He said, yet a content smile was on his lips. "Besides, I probably wouldn't have stopped even if I could have." I mumbled, obviously no where near lowering my blush. Edward let out a soft laugh, and walked in front of the car to the driver's seat.

I took my seat, and rolled down the window. "Are they seriously not going to tell?" I asked Edward, my eyes pleading. "I read their minds—Emmett wanted to tell Rosalie, but I don't think he will." He said, turning on the car.

I sighed, and watched the trees pass at a 100miles per hour. "I'm surprised that I am that strong. I never thought I wouldn't have the urge for your blood after seeing _that_." Edward said suddenly. I turned to look at him, meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry. I will be more careful from now on." He promised, rubbing the back of his hand against my cheek.

"Don't let what Alice and Emmett saw today upset you, alright?" Edward said, as I opened the car door. I sighed, and I felt his hand clasp around my wrist. He leaned over, and looked up at me through his lashes, his ochre eyes scorching.

"Please?" he whispered his cool breath on my neck. My heart was beating rapidly, and I was sure he heard it. He let out a low chuckle, and let go of my wrist. "Oh, and Charlie is waiting for you." I groaned and closed the door, watching his Volvo speed off around the corner.

I opened the door to see Charlie glaring at me, his arms crossed. I checked my watch. 4:30 PM. 4 hours with Edward—way too long, in Charlie's opinion.

"I called Alice."

I struggled to swallow a lump of fear in my throat.

"And for what reason? I left a note." I asked, trying to keep cool.

"She said you were on a picnic with Edward. You said go out. Not a picnic."

"Yes. Is that all then? I think I will take a shower." I glanced at the stairs, and started to walk—perhaps a little too quickly.

"Sit down young lady." He pointed at the stool.

"I don't see anything wrong with going on a picnic with Edward." I took my seat, acting natural.

"Not only Edward, but with Carlisle, and Alice."

My mind relaxed. I knew I could trust Alice.

"Yes. What is your point? I really need a shower." I wanted to get out of this as soon as possible.

Charlie's frown lifted. "Is that it?"

I blinked. I slowly nodded, suddenly wary.

"Oh. Alright then. Go take your shower." He eyed me suspiciously. "I better not see Edward come through that door tonight. You spent enough time with him today." He said, pointing to the door.

I smiled as I made my way up to my room. I glanced at the window, and my smile become more pronounced. Of course he wouldn't come through _that _door—he has his own.

FIN

A/N: First and I think last story I will make about Twilight, New Moon, and soon to come Eclipse. The picnic thing was not very original. It was the meadow place, but I didn't know what else to write.

I just added the Alice and Emmett thing because I have no idea how to a _romantic _scene. I hope Edward was in his character enough to be mad about what he almost did, but not too mad that it will screw up the story.


End file.
